Apple
Apples are a fruit present throughout several Mario games. Their use varies greatly throughout the games they are featured in. Appearances Paper Mario series Paper Mario '' In ''Paper Mario, apples are found in one particular location. These fruits are found in Boo's Mansion . On the right side of the manor, Mario can find a room that has a group of blocks in a pattern of that of a backward 'L'. In the bottom block, on the right, Mario can use a Spin Jump and destroy it. Then, Mario can get this item. Mario can also keep returning and doing this all over again multiple times to get this item. As a regular apple, this item gives Mario 5 HP. These delicacies are the key ingredient to making Apple Pies. Super Paper Mario Many varieties of apple are features in Super Paper Mario, including black, blue, golden, pink, and yellow. All of these apples restore five health, with the exception of the Black Apple with only heals one, and the Golden Apple which is not available as an in-game item. These apples can be used to make a variety of recipes. Red Red Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly grows huge and then goes back to normal size. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. The Red Apple is not necessary for Peach, but child cloud Cyrrus needs one. When Cyrrus eats the Red Apple, Cyrrus inflates to the much larger Super Cyrrus. The hero jumps on Super Cyrrus and launches into outer-space, but then lands back in the next area. Blue Blue Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly shrinks and then goes back to normal size. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. When cooked by Saffron or Dyliss, the Blue Apple can make Sky Juice. Yellow Yellow Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she grows a mustache and then goes back to normal. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. The Yellow Apple was called the Orange Apple in the PAL version, but was changed. Pink Pink Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly turns into an actual peach, and then goes back to normal. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. Black Black Apples, otherwise known as Taboo Fruits, are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. The Black Apple is the apple that the Heroes of Light must feed to Princess Peach to wake her up. After waking up, Peach says that she tastes something horrible, revealing that the Black Apple must taste awful. This Taboo Fruit is the only thing that can wake up a victim from the Golden Fruit. Eating this apple restores one HP and cures poison, healing less life than all other apples (except for possibly the Golden Apple). Feeding this apple to Cyrrus has no real effect whatsoever. Golden Golden Apples are apples found in the Overthere Stair. Princess Peach ate this kind of apple alone, and fell asleep. The Golden Apple has the power to make the eater fall into a sleep so peaceful they sleep for 100 years. Only the bitter, disgusting taste of the Black Apple can awaken a victim of this fruit. The Golden Apple is the only kind of apple that the Heroes of Light cannot hold, since eating it would do much harm. Because the Golden Apple cannot be picked up as an item, it is unknown if it restores HP and cures poison like all other apples. Mario Party series Apples appear as one of the many fruits used in Mario Party 2's Honeycomb Havoc. Mario Party 8's Apes of Wrath begins with your character eating apples that happen to belong to a group of Ukikis. Mario Sports Mix In Mario Sports Mix's Feed Petey minigame, apples are one of the three fruits that must be fed to Petey Piranha to score points. They are worth thirty points, the middle value of the three fruits. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story, these items served as one of the many fruit in the game. These items could be one of the four items that is the 'Lucky' Fruit at the very beginning. Apples are found all over the lands in Yoshi's Story and are loved the best by Red and Pink Yoshis . When a Red Shy Guy is near and Yoshi is invincible, use a ground pound to turn that Shy Guy into an apple. Yoshi Topsy Turvy In Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, apples play largely into the plot, as Bowser has transformed the Egglings into apples. The Yoshis were recruited by the Spirit of Cuteness to seek out and eat these apples, with would return the Egglings to their original form. Apples appeared in both red and green varieties, though the differences were little more than cosmetic. Yoshi Touch & Go '' Apples were one of the many fruit featured in ''Yoshi Touch & Go. They are the smallest fruit, only giving one egg. Donkey Kong Jungle Beat The Apple Kingdom was one of the kingdoms Donkey Kong visited in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Like the other kingdoms, DK would consume a large apple upon completion of each level. Other appearances In Super Mario Galaxy's Gusty Garden Galaxy, a group of giant apple-like planets appeared. On these plants, Mario would have to find and pound in a wooden stump to cause a giant worm to travel from one planet to the next. Apples also appear in the Super Smash Bros. series; however, these are based after the apples in the Kirby series instead. Navigation de:Apfel it:Mela Category:Items Category:Yoshi's Story Items Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Fruits Category:Ingredients Category:Recovery Items